A Good Mistake
by Morganperidot
Summary: Blair wakes up in bed with Todd.


A Good Mistake

By Morganperidot

"What the hell, Todd," Blair said, stunned to find herself in his bed. Todd just laughed, not a nasty laugh but a soft, sexy one that troubled Blair even more. The last thing she remembered was being at the Go Red event and going back to the bar after John had run off to make sure Marty was OK. Now, she was in Todd's bed with a pounding headache that blocked almost all attempts at trying to unravel this further. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the red dress she had been wearing crumpled in a heap on the floor in front of the bed, and she gave up on trying to figure it out. "How did I get here?" she asked.

Todd said nothing, just slid out of his side of the bed, giving her a full view of his bare back and rear. Blair looked away for a second but then looked back. "Put some clothes on," she said.

Todd smiled. "That isn't what you said last night," he said.

"Sure," Blair said, sitting up and pulling the sheet around her. "Was that before or after you took advantage of me while I was drunk?"

Todd rolled his eyes. He picked up a green silk robe that was lying on a chair and pulled in on. He looked back at her and smiled. "Took advantage?" he said. "Really?"

"That's what you do, Todd," Blair said.

"Yeah, right," Todd said. "That's me." He tied the robe. "Do you still want that aspirin?" he asked.

"Yes," Blair said. He walked out of the room, and Blair got off the bed and rounded up her clothes. She tried to block from her mind the fact of what had happened and that she was really here with him after the two of them had slept together. It was a mistake, a bad one, and the best thing to do would be to just forget it had ever happened. She would just have to make sure that no one ever found out that she had done something so dumb.

By the time Todd came back she had managed to pull the dress on. Of course it was wrinkled all to hell, but it was all she had. It would have to do. She was sitting on the end of the bed, and he walked over and handed her a glass of water and a couple aspirins, then sat down beside her. Blair knew she should probably get up and away from him, but something about him being there felt more comfortable than she wanted to admit, even to herself. She began to have the sinking feeling that he hadn't taken advantage of her after all. She washed the pills down with a swallow of water and set the glass on the floor. "Thank you," she said, and when she looked at him for a moment she saw the man he had been when she had married him so many times and conceived his children. She saw the man she loved, and that she did look away from. "What happened last night?" she asked.

"I know things with McBain are probably not…"

"I don't mean that, Todd," Blair said. "I mean how did I get here?"

"I didn't drag you by the hair into the car, if that's what you mean," Todd said. "You needed a ride and I was willing to oblige."

In more ways that one, Blair thought, knowing full well that he had intended the double entendre. "That still doesn't explain why I'm here," Blair said. Todd was silent for a moment, but she saw the slight smile curling his lips. "What?" she said. "Spill it."

"How do I be a gentleman about this?" Todd teased, looking up at the ceiling as if searching for an answer.

"I'm not in the mood for some BS right now," Blair said. "Tell me."

"It wasn't my plan to bring you back here," Todd said. "You came on to me."

Blair stood up. "You are a son-of-a-bitch and a liar, Todd," she said. "I'm with John now, and there is no way in this world I would want to touch you much less come on to you or spend the night with you. This has your sleazy tactics written all over it, and you can be damn sure that I will figure out exactly how it happened." She picked up her purse from where it laid on the bed. "And you can also be certain that it will never, ever, happen again." She stormed over to the bedroom door.

"Why would I lie about this?" Todd asked quizzically.

"How should I know, Todd?" Blair said. "I guess you need something to stroke your sagging ego."

"Really?" Todd said. "Not after last night, believe me. The way you tore off my clothes and screamed out my name…"

Blair shook her head. "You are disgusting," she said.

"Maybe, but on a cold winter's night I'm a hell of a lot better than McBain," Todd said. He stood up and walked over to her, close enough that Blair could feel the magnetism between them that never entirely went away. He put his hands on her hips, and she didn't resist when he pulled her close to him. "No lies," he said, his lips so close to hers, that Blair could feel his breath. Then they came together in a passionate kiss, full, firm, and deep, and Blair dropped her purse and slid her hands slid inside his robe while his hands undid her dress.

When they came up for air Blair looked into his eyes. "This is a mistake, Todd," she said.

"It always has been," Todd said growled softly, "but good mistakes are hard to come by." Then he swept her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed.


End file.
